


Kinship

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Rescue November 2020 challenge by Bonanza [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Amica Endurae, Chase is feral, Cybertronian Culture (Transformers), Day 6, Day 7, Discussion of genders and identities, Festival planning, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Platonic Cuddling, Prompt - Chief Burns, Prompt - Friendship, Rescue Bot November, everyone is LGBTQ+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: To be Amica Endura is to promise your spark to another Cybertronian in a platonic matter, like best friends who are soulmates.Amica showed more affection to each other than usual friends, cuddling and napping together. They were each other's support, and found comfort in being close.Chase and Blades, Amica Endura since they were rescue recruits, delight in making human homophobes uncomfortable.As it turns out, Chief Burns fully encourages this.
Series: Rescue November 2020 challenge by Bonanza [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Kinship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/gifts).



It was rare that Chief Burns would conduct official business downstairs in the rescue bots area, but with the amount of paperwork the Mayor had brought with him, they needed the largest available table at the firehouse.

“I don’t think we can incorporate the smoke machines _and_ glitter cannons, Mayor Luskey. Not unless you want to remove the pyrotechnics to balance out the budget.”

“Hmmm… The pyrotechnics are an especially important part of the show. The smoke machine would be visible in daylight _and_ darkness, but the glitter would have more audience effect.”

“I wouldn’t recommend the glitter. It could be a dangerous fire hazard.”

“What if we kept the pyrotechnics until darkness and used the glitter during the daytime performances?” Griffin Rock was about to host one of the largest events it had ever seen. People from the mainland, and probably from all over the _world_ would be visiting to see the TechnoIdol convention.

A convention entirely dedicated to music synthesis, digital symphony programs, and holographic idol avatars, with a stage area for performances, a smaller stage for demonstrations and product testing, and a large enough merchandise stall are to take up a grid of 12 streets.

It was a _massive_ event, and everything had to planned down to the finest detail.

“That could work. What material are you using for the banners? Doc Greene has a special fireproof coating he can put on organic fabrics, but nothing synthetic.”

“No chance! Last time I let that loon ‘fireproof’ something, the friction from people walking past turned it into _a bonfire!_ ” Chief Burns winces at the Mayor’s harsh tone, but… 

“Fair point. Then let’s move- Back from patrol, Chase?” Transforming into robot mode, Chase makes his way over to the bookshelf, scanning the datapads as he answers.

“Yes. All was well, Chief Burns. There was a small incident with Mr Pettypaws, but I firmly believe he will now avoid drainage systems. That said, Heatwave is still trying to wash the stench of sewage off the streets.”

“Sewage?!” Chase, pausing mid-way through sitting down on the gigantic sofa for the bots, nods.

“Oh. Hello, Mayor Luskey.” Oblivious to the polite greeting, the Mayor flails his arms around dramatically, gesturing to all the paperwork covering the table.

“We have _this_ in three days, and you’re telling me the streets smell like _**sewage?!**_ ”

“... Affirmative.” Completely unbothered, Chase drops into his favoured corner of the sofa and activates the datapad. A work of nonfiction, no doubt, but he seems as easily enthralled by facts and figures as Boulder does by fantasy and adventure stories. Chief sighs. Why is _he_ always left to smooth over a situation?

“Now, now, Mayor Luskey. You heard Chase. It’s being dealt with as we speak. I’m sure Heatwave and Kade are more than capable of washing the streets.”

“They had better be… The amount of money going into this event is _insane_! It had better generate profit!” 

“I’m sure it will. Griffin Rock is the most technologically advanced city on the east coast, after all.” For another 2 hours, Chief Burns and the Mayor go over multiple piles of paper, laws and clauses, means of operation, hazards and resolutions…

“Hey, Dad! I’m back!” As if the beating of approaching helicopter rotors hadn’t been indication enough, Dani shouts her arrival before striding into the firehouse. Even though there’s pep in her step, there are bags under her eyes and her smile is strained.

Chief Burns slings an arm over her shoulder and pulls her into a one-sided hug.

“Go get some sleep, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, I’m heading up for a nap now. 14 hour shifts are _rough_!” Chuckling softly, Charlie ruffles his daughter’s hair and releases her. 

“Wake me for dinner?”

“You got it. Now go and rest. You too, Blades.” If Dani had looked tired, Blades looked _exhausted_. He practically dragged his pedes, his rotors sagged, and he shuttered his optics a few times before finally managing a small;

“Huh?” Charlie chuckles, gesturing towards the stasis tubes the rescue bots kept around for recharge.

“Sleep. Rest, recharge, whatever you call it.” Having been up for _longer_ than his shift - because a cupcake wars marathon had been on TV, and then he’d been called to an emergency just before sunrise - Blades takes a long moment to process the simple instruction. He nods, but doesn’t move.

“Blades.” Not even lifting his eyes from his datapad, Chase lifts one of his arms. With a tiny, weary smile, Blades _drags_ himself over and flops down on the sofa, using Chase’s shoulder as a pillow. Chase lowers his arm so it wraps over him, affectionately rubbing a thumb over his rescue bots badge. 

The little purr that escapes Blades as he sinks into the platonic touch is _adorable_. Charlie smiles at the display before turning back to work. Only to be met by Mayor Luskey spluttering and looking aghast. He raises an eyebrow.

“Is there a problem, Mayor?”

“Pr-Problem?! I- Well! Of course not! It’s just-...!” Chief Burns leans over the table a little more, applying pressure.

“Just?”

“Uh-! … It’s unprofessional!”

“They’re off-duty.” Luskey stammers, struggling to find words. Though Chief Burns is _sure_ he knows exactly what the Mayor wants to say.

“You could, uh… Be called out to duty anytime!”

“And if we are, then they’ll get up and go. There’s no harm in cuddling or showing affection, _Mayor_.”

“But they’re robots!” Before the rising anger in Chief Burns leads him to shouting something back, there’s an irritated sigh from the sofa.

“I understand why your interpretation of robots is sparkless, drone-like machines, Mayor Luskey, but surely the fact that we are from an _entirely different planet_ should make you revise your opinion.” Luskey holds a monotone ‘uhhhhh’ for a split second too long, because Chase seems to go from mildly irritated to explicably annoyed.

“We may have landed in your country, but our culture is still ours. We are still Cybertronian, not just ‘robots’. We are compassionate and affectionate, not ‘unprofessional’. And, since I’m certain that your true issue is us both being the same gender, might I remind you that the concept of gender is incredibly _organic_. Yes, we have identities, but those were formed upon adapting to other planetary cultures. Cybertronians themselves are genderless and simply choose an identity from any of the 16 we are aware of.” Chase pauses.

“It may be more than 16 now. That was before we went into stasis. Whilst your main genders are ‘male’ and ‘female’, the main gender Cybertronian’s identify with is equivalent to agender. The fact that all four of here identify as mech is entirely coincidental, and will _not_ stop me from supporting my Amica - that is, best friend - when he needs me.”

“I, uh…” Face red from embarrassment, having been completely humiliated, Mayor Luskey fumbles for the closest piece of paper to continue working. Chief Burns grins, giving Chase a proud thumbs up before turning back to the task at hand.

Of course, even though he had been resting heavily against Chase with closed optics, Blades had heard every word. And so he forced himself back to alertness. Although, he did remain laying over Chase. He was warm and comfy.

“M’gay though.” _That_ sets Mayor Luskey off spluttering again, face crimson and expression ever-changing. Chief Burns struggles to hide an amused snort. He should have known that was coming.

Picking up on the mischief of his amica, and the fact that Chief Burns seems to _encourage_ this behaviour, Chase grins, actually putting his datapad down for a moment. 

“Oh, did I forget to mention that? None of us are straight.”

“I- What?! How does that _work_ , you’re robots!!!” Charlie is now hunched over, one hand on his belly, the other over his mouth trying to muffle the laughs that dare to burst out. As expected, Chase takes a datapad out of his subspace.

“Well, I can either read the text or show you the diagrams if you’d-”

“NO!!! _Thank you_ , no! I think I’ll be leaving now, thank you very much. We can continue this abominable paperwork tomorrow.” Coughing to cover up his laughter and wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye, Charlie moves to clear up the stacks.

“Of course, of course.” Whilst he is trying to placate the Mayor, however, Blades sits up a little more, leaning fully over Chase and cheekily grinning. He nudges his amica gently, a silent encouragement to not let this go.

“Are you not taking the datapad with you? It’s _very_ informative-” Chase even offers it out again, his own optics alight with mirth.

“No! I will not!” Blades’ optics flash brighter at the opportunity Chase had so wonderfully set up for him.

“I mean, if you’d prefer a demonstration~...” Mayor Luskey practically runs out of the building. Charlie can’t help it anymore. He laughs, loud and proud. Chase grins, and Blades giggles before he yawns, the tiredness winning over his penchant for mischief.

Gently, Chase tugs him back down so he’s resting on one shoulder rather than across his chassis, and brushes his thumb back and forth over Blades’ olfactory appendage. 

It doesn’t take long for him to slip into a very heavy recharge. So heavy that his temperature regulation system clicks off and his vents naturally fall open, letting cold air in.

“Chief Burns, I wonder if you could…” With the servo holding a datapad, Chase gestures towards the large blanket folded on top of an oversized desk.

“I certainly can.” He fetches the blanket, spreads it out by raising the corners high and then swiftly pulling it down again, and swings the material over the sofa. It takes a little rearranging from both Chief and Chase, but eventually, Blades is all tucked in.

He didn’t even stir. 

Returning to the table to organise the piles of paperwork properly - rather than in the haphazard stacks Mayor Luskey had pushed them into - Charlie relaxes a little. He’s still smiling as he points directly at Chase.

“You’re feral, you know that?”

“Me? Feral? Why, Chief, whatever are you talking about?” Chase knows damn well what he’s talking about.

“You and Blades are a bad influence on each other.” 

“Name two best friends that aren’t, Chief, and I’ll apologise to the mayor.” Charlie takes a moment to think, before he shrugs.

“I’d rather you didn’t apologise anyways. Maybe now, he’ll get it through his thick skull that society has moved on from certain traditional roles.” Humming under his vocaliser, Chase flicks to the next chapter on his datapad.

“I wouldn’t be so sure. It took some cybertronians thousand of years to adjust to the introduction of genders, sexualities, and romantic inclination based on those preferences.”

“Our lifespans are a little less than that. Hopefully, it only takes a conversation or two to open the mayor’s mind.” Chase looks over the paperwork, at Charlie who so diligently tidies up, and at his recharging amica endura.

“... Have you ordered the material for bunting and banners yet, Chief?”

“No, not yet. I was supposed to put that in this afternoon, but we never did settle on a colour scheme…” Charlie pauses. He looks over at Chase with head slightly tilted in curiousity.

“Why?” Another grin, rare in how large it is, and Chase’s optics flash brighter again.

“Research would indicate humankind uses rainbows to display pride in their varied identities.” 

And _oh_ , the smile that stretches across Charlie’s face. He places his hands on his hips, looking around for the order form.

“Feral. Absolutely feral. I approve completely. Maybe we can get other flags in the mix too… Streamers in colours that mix together to make the flags…” Muttering as he locates the order form and grabs a pen to fill it in, Charlie misses the soft look Chase gives him.

It’s gone in a second. Chase chooses to return to his datapad, shuffling down the sofa a little so he’s uncharacteristically slumped, but it makes it more comfortable for both him and Blades.

“Thank you, Chie- _Charlie_ , for accepting us the way we are.” Cutting off his muttering, Charlie leans around in his chair to engage in conversation.

“That’s common courtesy. That, and it would be hypocritical.” Chase lifts his helm quickly, darting his gaze over to Charlie, who shyly scratches at the side of his face.

“Hypocritical?”

“Yeah, uh… I’m not exactly… Straight. Either. I’m surprised you didn’t see the Pan flag in the stairway when you and Frankie swapped bodies.”

“I wasn’t aware that was yours. Graham very enthusiastically showed me the transgender and bisexual flags belonging to Kade and Dani, so I simply assumed it was his. My mistake, Sir.” Charlie chuckles warmly.

“Not your fault, Chase. But, now you know.”

“Now I know, indeed.” Charlie goes to say something else, ask Chase about Cybertron, or other planets, but they’re interrupted by heavy footsteps and loud complaining.

“If you hadn’t slipped and fallen _down_ the sewer-!”

“Well, which moronic firetruck left the cover off?! If _you_ hadn’t-!”

“How else is the sewage supposed to go back in there, you dumb-!”

“ _ **SILENCE**_.” Heatwave and Kade - in the middle of a vicious argument and carrying an absolute stench - immediately stop. There’s no denying that steel-cold tone and heavy authority.

Their eyes/optics slide over to where Chase is laying, and he points at Blades. Who, remarkably, has recharged through the deafening entrance of Kade and Heatwave shouting at each other.

Holding his helm low, Heatwave silently slinks off to the wash racks. Kade, frowning, ditches his uniform in the laundry pile. He walks over to see what Charlie is working on and pulls a face at the sheer amount of paperwork.

“You have to do all this?”

“With Mayor Luskey.” Scoffing, Kade crosses his arms over his chest.

“Good luck with that. You’re better off doing this alone.”

“That’s… What I’m trying to do, son. I might ask the rest of you for your input, but first, you _seriously_ need a shower.” Charlie playfully pushes his son, and Kade snickers and jostles him back.

“Watch out, or I’ll hug you.” With a soft laugh, Charlie pats Kade on the shoulder and gestures for him to go upstairs.

“No music, though. Your sister’s sleeping.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Love you, pops.” Kade walks off briskly, desperate to smell like a normal human being again and not the inside of a sewage system.

“Love you too, Kade.” Once his son has exited the room, Charlie glances back around, checking everything is in place.

Coats and uniforms hung up on pegs, check. Paperwork in neat piles on the table, check. Blades and Chase displaying their friendship with the usual affection and cuddles? Check.

Content that everything is perfect, Charlie picks a book of his own out of the small shelf below the datapad library and clambers up onto the sofa by Blades’ pedes. He even steals a corner of the giant blanket to cover himself.

Yeah, everything is _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!
> 
> Question for fun: What's the most funny, chaotic thing you and your best friend/friends have done together?


End file.
